Please Don't Leave Me
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: Ash and Misty fight. A lot. But what happens when they both agree that, because of all their fighting, they should go their separate ways? Pokeshipping one-shot. Based loosely off 'Please Don't Leave Me' by P!nk. Please read and review and, of course, enjoy!


**A/N: I really don't know what to say, I haven't posted anything in over a month and I'm so sorry! But here is a little Pokeshipping one-shot based loosely off 'Please Don't Leave Me' by P!nk. You don't have to have heard the song to know what's going on, but it's probably a good idea to hear it. Without further ado, here's a little one-shot, set when they're heading to the Orange Islands when Brock isn't there, 'Please Don't Leave Me'.**

**Me: Disclaimer please Ash and Misty!**

**Misty and Ash: YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**

* * *

"Ugh! You are so aggravating!" shouted a red-haired girl, hitting the boy next to her's arm, causing him to flinch slightly. She could really hit hard when she wanted to.

"I'm aggravating? You're the one who has constantly changing moods! One second you're nice and kind and sweet and the next you're just nasty to me, I don't know what to think anymore, Mist," a dark haired boy said, his voice slowly growing quietly as he spoke, pulling his hat over his eyes.

That threw the girl off a bit. Her and Ash were currently travelling towards the Orange Islands, arguing about who-knows-what. But, as they always do, the argument had spiralled out of control to a completely unrelated topic.

"It's your fault I act like this, anyway." Misty huffed as she stopped walking, turning away from Ash and crossing her arms, refusing to make eye-contact with the boy, knowing how his eyes could always make her break.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Ash questioned, slight anger present in his voice, but confusion present in his brown eyes.

'Why does she act like this? Can't we just get along? I just want to be her friend…' Ash thought, removing his hat from his hat and running his hand through his hair before placing the worn hat back on his messy hair.

"I don't know!" the girl snapped, uncrossing her arms and stomping a foot. In all honesty, she didn't know why it was Ash's fault, she didn't know why she had ever-changing moods around him. All the fiery girl knew was that she felt… different around the boy standing behind her.

'What is it about you that makes me act like this? I used to snap at my sisters a lot, but I would never be quite this bad.' Misty thought, rubbing her left arm with her right arm as she thought.

"Then why do you blame me?" all the anger had disappeared from his voice and all that was there now was confusion, with maybe a hint of hurt that he couldn't conceal.

"I don't know." she repeated, her voice quiet now.

"Well…" Ash swallowed, he knew what he was about to say would hurt, but he thought it was for the best, "we obviously don't get along, and without Brock, who knows what could happen." Ash trailed off, not wanting to say the next words.

"What are you trying to say?" Misty asked, fighting back the tears as she knew what he was going to say, however much she wished she didn't.

"Maybe we-we shouldn't, um…"

"Travel together anymore?" Misty finished for Ash, her voice unreadable.

"Uhh… yeah…" he mumbled, turning around almost immediately, not able to look even at the back of her anymore.

"If it's what you want," Misty said, trying to stay strong even though she could hear her voice wavering.

"I-I guess. Is it what you want?" he asked, nervously. Deep inside, he was wishing she would say no.

"I'm fine with it," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, like it didn't matter, "it's not like I really need you to travel with me anyway."

Ouch, that hurt Ash. He physically winced at what just came out of the girl's mouth. The two had argued before, numerous times, but never had it got to this point. Never had they even thought of splitting up, really, it was unthinkable.

"Okay. Bye." Ash stated simply, lost of anything else to say. He was too shocked right now to even feel upset, it hadn't quite sunk in. The boy wished Pikachu was here right now, his trusty companion would have sorted things out and never let Misty leave. Alas, the little yellow mouse was currently off somewhere playing with a few of Ash's other Pokémon.

"Bye." Misty said in hardly above a whisper. Was this really happening? Was she really letting her stupid pride getting in the way of her and Ash's friendship? Her feelings towards Ash?

The two began to slowly walk away from each other, not even daring to look back, but also not daring to walk too quickly in case the other changed their mind. Misty hugged the sleeping Togepi in her arms tighter, the cute egg Pokémon was sleeping soundly in her arms, blissfully unaware of what had just happened around it. Ash on the other hand, had no comforting form, so he just headed to where his Pokémon had been playing, trying to think of some way to explain why Misty wasn't there.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

I-I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just walked away from Ash Ketchum, my best friend and possibly more without even giving him a proper goodbye. I had left him, Pikachu, oh Mew, Pikachu, how I missed the cute little Pokémon already. I can't believe I had to put my stupid pride before anything else. Why do I do that? Why did I always do that around him?

I can really say and do some stupid things when I'm angry. More so around Ash. How could I say I didn't need him? Of course I need him. I need him right now to hug me and tell me everything will be okay. I didn't mean anything I just said, and I knew that. Unfortunately, Ash didn't.

Suddenly, without giving it a second though, I turned on my heel and ran in the direction Ash had gone.

'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. I was shocked at my own actions, but I wasn't stopping now, I had to find that boy.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Idiot. The only word to describe me right now was idiot. Misty would have said that the word to describe me at any time was idiot, but she wasn't here right now to give me some kind of smart remark.

Why did I just let her walk away? Or even, why did I walk away? Why did I even suggest splitting up in the first place? Why do I always act rashly around her, doing something before even thinking about it? Something about her, I don't know what, but there's something about her that's different from anyone else I've ever met, she makes me feel… funny and act differently.

I had to stop her.

I turned around and realised that she had beaten me to it.

"Ash!" she called, her hair bouncing in the side ponytail I've grown to love so much.

"Misty," I said back, completely at a loss for words.

She had come back.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ash stood still, in the middle of the path, a dumbfounded expression on his face as he watched a figure near him. Misty stopped running when she was about two steps away from him, looking into his chocolate brown eyes with her sparkling viridian. The two stood in silence for a good few minutes, shocked at what had just happened and what was happening now. After a few minutes of silence, all Misty could say were four words:

"Please don't leave me," she said, a hint of desperation laced in her voice as she looked at Ash, slightly tearing up as she thought of how stupid she had been and how she'd almost lost him. She held back her tears though, determined not to cry.

Misty let out a small, shocked gasp as Ash grabbed her, pulling her closely into a hug. Togepi, not happy having been woken up and being squashed in between the two, jumped from Misty's arms and ran to find Ash's Pokémon, leaving Misty's arms free to hug the boy back, wrapping her skinny arms around Ash's neck.

"I won't leave you ever again." he promised, releasing her from the hug a bit, "Will you leave me?" he asked, catching her eyes again.

"How could I? You're my perfect little punching bag," she teased, lightly punching his shoulder after removing her arms from his neck.

"Good, because you mean a lot to me." he quietly said, looking down at his feet after he had taken his arms from her waist. Misty smiled, her eyes watering again as she heard what he had said.

"That… means a lot. You're really special to me too, and I'm sorry," she said, feeling a single tear roll down her cheek, unable to hold back anymore. Ash looked up and met her eyes again, before smiling at her, obviously accepting her apology, and slowly lifting a hand, wiping away the tear rolling down her pale but perfect skin.

"Come on, let's go play with our Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed, changing the mood completely with just the single line. He ran in the direction of his Pokémon and Misty let out a small giggle before following behind him. I guess some things never change.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

"Me? You're the annoying one!"

I guess they really never do.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Tell me in a review please! I hope you all enjoyed it, I proof-read it three times because I was so paranoid after not posting for over a month.**

**Speaking of which, I am very sorry about that. I have been completely uninspired for the next 'Flashbacks' chapter, even after doing all the things, listening to music, looking at fanart, you know, all of those. I finally got the inspiration for this after listening to 'Please Don't Leave Me' so that song really helped me and I have had it on for about 2 hours, the amount of time it took me to write this.**

**How did you like the POV's? I don't do it very often so I put a little bit in here and I just hope it was okay. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**~Review please~!**

**~Yellow :D**


End file.
